No Need for Another Life
by Caylen
Summary: KIYOCHI! Yeah, you figure it out...it's not that hard. Basically Kiyone's living a nightmare...a nightmare that much involves Tenchi. At times things seem pretty good (though still chaotic), but then there's hell. And now Ryoko's another problem...
1. Another Life?

No Need for Another Life  
  
Summary: What's going on? Ryoko doesn't like Tenchi? Mihoshi is dead? And Kiyone is the only one who realizes that something weird has happened? Or is there someone else as well? Please R&R! My first Tenchi fanfiction!  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer? What am I talking about? This is a claimer! I admit it, I OWN TENCHI! HE IS MINE! Finally the truth has come out! And I own all the other characters as well ?! That's right, Washu, Ryoko, Kiyone, Sasami…they are mine! Oh, but I don't really want Ayeka or Mihoshi, so they are up for auction to anyone out there. Or hmm…*idea formulates*…maybe if I keep them I can have fun torturing them…never mind then, they are mine too…*menacing laughter*  
  
Spoilers: You got to know the basic plots of the 3 seasons (OVA, Universe, Tokyo) and I may throw in a reference to one of the movies, but probably not. So don't worry, it won't be too confusing. Enjoy!  
  
It was morning and I found myself waking up in a chair in the Masaki household. Feeling kind of embarrassed and wondering how I got there, I quickly ran out of the house and back to my apartment.  
  
"Mihoshi!" I yelled after I closed the unlocked door behind me.  
  
*silence*  
  
"MIHOSHI!!!"  
  
*more silence*  
  
"Dammit Mihoshi, where the hell are you?"  
  
By this point I was already storming through the apartment in search of my almost certainly sleeping galaxy police partner.  
  
I walked into our bedroom and was surprised at what lay in front of me.  
  
"RYOKO?"  
  
She groaned and got up off the floor.  
  
"Yeah, what'd you want?" she asked, annoyed. "And why are you here anyway, Kiyone?"  
  
"Um, I live here. Unlike you. Now what's your excuse, Ryoko?" I asked, extremely confused.  
  
"Go home Kiyone, I'm not in the mood. You know this is my place," she said and laid back down.  
  
"What?" I asked. "What are you talking about? Where's Mihoshi?"  
  
"Mihoshi?" Ryoko laughed.  
  
"Yeah, where is she?" I asked again.  
  
"Kiyone, did you hit your head or something?" she asked.  
  
"NO!" I yelled quickly. I was becoming irritated. What the hell was going on?  
  
"She's dead," Ryoko said serenely.  
  
"Really, Ryoko," I glared at her.  
  
"Yeah, really," Ryoko glared right back. "Don't you remember the day you knocked her off?"  
  
My eyes opened wide at this comment. "What? I didn't kill Mihoshi!"  
  
"Kiyone, really, come on. We ALL know you did. It's ok. Get over it already." Ryoko said, obviously bored. "Now go home, I wanna sleep!"  
  
"I AM HOME!" I screamed. "NOW GET OUTTA MY APPARTMENT! AND STOP ACCUSEING ME OF KILLING MY PARTNER!"  
  
"Geez, Kiyone. Stop stressing. I think you're delirious or something. Did you have a fight with Tenchi?" Ryoko asked.  
  
I sighed, trying to make sense of everything. "Tenchi? Why would I have a fight with Tenchi?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. Married couples do have problems sometimes," she replied.  
  
"MARRIED COUPLES???" I asked, eyes bulging out of my head.  
  
"Kiyone, seriously, this isn't funny. Go away already." Ryoko growled.  
  
"No Ryoko, YOU'RE not funny! I don't know what you're talking about! YOU don't live here! I DIDN'T kill Mihoshi! And I'm MOST DEFINITELY not married to Tenchi!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"   
  
Sometime after yelling that, I had a panic attack and ended up on the floor.  
  
Ryoko looked over from her bed and mumbled something that that sounded like crazy lunatic and went to sleep.  
  
I stood up, took a deep breath, and walked out of the apartment. I headed over to the Masaki's house. I realized that if I have woken up over there, then Mihoshi was probably asleep over there too. Also, I figured that if there was anyone I could talk to about getting Ryoko out of my house, it'd be Ayeka. She'd be happy to disturb her.  
  
~**~  
  
"Kiyone-yoni!" Tenchi called out to me as I walked toward the house. Wait, did he just say yoni??? (In case you readers don't know, that is a term the Japanese use as my love or as someone they have made a lifetime commitment to) He ran up to me and embraced me in a hug. "Where were you?"  
  
I tried to struggle out of his grip. "Tenchi…what…are…you…doing…let…me…go!"  
  
"Kiyone-chan?" He let go of me. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Ah, personal space," I mumbled.  
  
"What?" he asked with a hurt look on his face.  
  
"Never mind," I said. "Please tell me this just one big practical joke."  
  
"Uh…" Tenchi looked as confused as I had looked earlier.  
  
"Okay," I said, agitated. "Now where's Mihoshi? Is she here? Oh, and is Ayeka around? I need to talk to her too…" I trailed off when I saw Tenchi's face become even more puzzled looking.  
  
"Tenchi! What's going on?" I almost screamed.  
  
"I'm not sure, Kiyone," he said with concern. "Why don't you go lay down in your room?"  
  
"I tried that already!" I shouted. "But Ryoko's there! And Mihoshi is missing in action!"  
  
"Um, Kiyone-yoni? I bet you must be tired, come on, let's go inside." He put his arm around my shoulder and led me toward the house.  
  
"Uh, Tenchi-san?" I said slowly and walked with him. "May I ask why you're treating me like this?"  
  
"Well, I don't really know what you mean." He looked at me as we walked into the Masaki house. It looked different though, and somehow, more to my liking. Was it like this this morning?  
  
I ducked out from under Tenchi's arm and turned around to face him. "I like what you've done with the place."  
  
He chuckled. "Very funny, Kiyone."  
  
He leaned in to me and I shot him a puzzled look, but he kept coming closer. What was he doing?  
  
That's when his lips touched mine.   
  
"AH!" I screamed, pulled away, and fell to the floor. God, I was pretty stupid not to realize what was going on there.  
  
"Kiyone!" Tenchi kneeled down next to me. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, um, I'm sorry, I have to uh, go," I jump up off the floor and ran toward the closet door. I figured Washu might have an idea about what was going on.  
  
I slammed the door behind me. I was in a closet. A REGULAR closet. There was a coat in my face. "Where the hell Washu's lab?" I asked myself quietly in frustration.  
  
"Kiyone?" Tenchi opened the closet door and smiled. Why was he smiling? "Are you playing a game with me?"  
  
My extreme confusion must have showed, because his smile quickly faded. "What's wrong? You're acting like you don't want to be with me, Kiyone."  
  
*Sweatdrop* He just got that? "Uh, to tell you the truth…" I began, but stopped myself when I saw how hurt he looked. This was no practical joke. Tenchi Masaki was really in love with me. Not that I wasn't in the least bit flattered, but…how the hell did this happen? I don't like Tenchi! I mean, not in any romantic way at all!  
  
"To tell you the truth," I repeated. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired, Tenchi. Do you think you could take me to my room?"  
  
He looked relieved. "Of course." He helped me out of the closet and took me to one of the bedrooms. He even opened the door for me.  
  
"Do you want me to stay with you?" he asked.  
  
"Well, uh," I started.  
  
"No, it's quite alright, Kiyone-yoni, you want to be alone, correct?"  
  
"Well, yes," I said. "But you can come in later."  
  
"I know," Tenchi said. "I mean, it is OUR room after all."  
  
"Yeah, right," I said, agreeing.  
  
"Hope you feel better," he said and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
I looked around the room. There was a picture on the nightstand. I picked it up. It was of Tenchi and me. Tenchi was wearing a tuxedo and I was wearing a beautiful white dress…was this a picture of our wedding? What is going on? What is this place? Some sort of alternate universe? Or maybe the future…but I don't feel any older…I don't know. But I bet Washu has something to do with it. I have to find her. I just want to go back to the way things are supposed to be. 


	2. Princess of Jurai?

No Need for Another Life  
  
A/N: PLEASE!!!!! REVIEWS! I NEED REVIEWS! I promise to make this story interesting, but it's also going to be weird. The whole cast will be included a lot in the fic, just from the point of view of Kiyone. This is my first Tenchi story and since I love Tenchi Muyo, I want it to be good. So please read and review my story! Thanks!  
  
I put down the picture and laid down on the bed. A dream…this couldn't be real. It had to be a dream. Slowly my eyes closed, I needed to relax. Then things would go back to normal…  
  
~**~  
  
"Kiyone!" The door burst open as that loud and all too familiar voice woke me from my deep sleep.  
  
I quickly opened my eyes and sat up when I realized who it was. "Mihoshi?"  
  
I jumped out of bed and hugged her. "Mihoshi! You're alive! I didn't kill you after all! You have no idea how happy that makes me!"  
  
"Um, Kiyone…what are you talking about?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
I quickly let go of her. I think that must've been the first time I'd ever hugged her in my entire life of knowing her. "Um, well, I wouldn't really care if you died…but, uh, I'm just relived that I'm not a criminal, you know?"  
  
"Not really, Kiyone. I don't get it." Mihoshi scratched her head.  
  
"It's okay Mihoshi," I assured her. That was the one good thing about my partner; she never understood it when I insulted her. "So what did you come in here for?"  
  
"Um…I forget now," Mihoshi said, genuinely trying to remember what it was.  
  
"Hey Mihoshi, do you have any idea why Ryoko would have told me that I killed you?" I asked.  
  
"Your funny, Kiyone," Mihoshi said.  
  
"Hmm?" I gave her a confused look.  
  
"Kiyone, you did kill me, silly!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
~**~  
  
I sat up in the very same bed. A dream…of course. But then would that make this world real?  
  
I got up and quietly went out of the room. I had to talk to somebody, I was driving myself insane.  
  
I went into the living room, the place where everyone usually hangs out if not doing anything else.  
  
Sasami sat on the couch with Ryo-oki in her lap.  
  
Azaka and Kamidake (in barrel form) sat behind her.  
  
"Good day, Kiyone," they greeted me.  
  
"Hello," I said.  
  
Then they turned they're attention to Sasami. "Princess," they began. "Are you –"  
  
I interrupted them. "Did you just say princess? Oh thank god, Sasami, you're the same!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am," Sasami agreed.  
  
"Oh, this is great!" I smiled. "And Ayeka's still a princess too, right?"  
  
"Kiyone, what are you talking about?" Sasami asked.  
  
"Oh, so she's not your sister?" I asked, pissed that I had yet another difference in my new life.  
  
Sasami giggled. "Of course not! You know Ayeka's a –"  
  
And that's when she walked into the room…wearing MY uniform!  
  
"Galaxy Police officer," she finished.  
  
"Ayeka? Ayeka's my GP partner? Well, I guess it's a step up from Mihoshi, but…" I stopped rambling to Sasami. She looked quite confused. "What? I AM a GP officer, right?"  
  
"Princess, are you feeling alright?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"Well, I'm actually feeling kind of…" I trailed off. "DID YOU JUST CALL ME PRINCESS?"   
  
"I don't know Ayeka, my sister has been acting really weird for the past few minutes," Sasami replied for me.  
  
"Sister? What? On my god! Please don't tell me I'm the crown princess of Jurai!"  
  
"Well then, you're the crown princess of Jurai," Ayeka said smugly.  
  
"Do you WANT me to strangle you?" I screamed in her direction.  
  
"Kiyone!" Tenchi ran in the room. "What's going on?"  
  
"Oh great, as if things aren't bad enough," I mumbled to myself.  
  
"She threatened me!" Ayeka yelled and pointed at me.  
  
"Oh for god sakes, Ayeka –" I looked at her. "You're wearing my uniform! This is too much for me! I'm the princess of Jurai? Is that why you married me Tenchi? Because I'm the crown princess of Jurai?"   
  
"Kiyone-yoni! You know I love you! How could you even think that?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry," I looked at a horrified Tenchi, Ayeka, Sasami, Ryo-oki, and if possible Azaka and Kamidake standing around me. "I'm just under so much pressure right now and…" Suddenly I noticed Washu in the corner of the room, laughing to herself. "Dammit Washu! You did this didn't you?" I stormed toward her and she began to run out of the room. "What is this? Fun for you? Don't bother running! I'm going to track you down you little bitch!"   
  
As I quickly ran passed Ayeka I couldn't help yelling back, "And I'll have you know that looks MUCH better on me, thank you VERY much!"  
  
And out of the room I ran in my chase after Washu. Everyone in the living room exchanged confused glances.  
  
"WASHU!!!"  
  
I realized that everyone in the house must think I was a raving lunatic, but I didn't care. I wanted my life back and I wanted it now! 


	3. Unaware Scientist?

No Need for Another Life  
  
Washu ran into a closet door on the right of the hallway.  
  
"Aha!" I yelled. "So you've moved your lab, I see, I bet just make me look like an idiot earlier, but I've got you now!"  
  
I opened the same door and closed it behind me.  
  
~**~  
  
"Kiyone?" Sasami called down the hallway. "Kiyone, are you alright?"  
  
"I think she went in there," Tenchi said, pointing to the door.  
  
Sasami opened it. There was nothing inside.  
  
"Where is she?" she asked Tenchi.  
  
"I don't know, but do you know who that Washu person is that she was 'talking to'? Do you think that Kiyone's maybe seeing things?" he asked.  
  
~**~  
  
My footsteps echoed as I entered the massive green and purple room. It was one gigantic computer screen with a single tiny black chair in the middle of the room, and Washu, of course, was sitting in it.  
  
"They think you're crazy, you know," Washu said. I guessed she had heard my footsteps.  
  
"I know, and I was beginning to think I'm crazy too," I said as I approached her chair. "That is, until I realized that you had something to do with all of this."  
  
"Well, thanks for the credit, but I have to admit that I actually haven't tampered with any of my inventions lately. So honestly, I don't have any idea what's happened here either. All I know is what I've observed, and that is that you've been having quite an entertaining day," Washu said.  
  
I glared at her.  
  
"Well, entertaining for me at least!" She laughed loudly. "And oh yeah, you're the only one who can see me," she added as if it were as simple statement like 'I had beans for dinner'.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"That's right," Washu said. "The greatest scientific genius in the universe is unable to be seen by anyone in this household but you. All this knowledge wasted, right?"  
  
"Right," I agreed nervously. "Damn, I thought I must've looked insane just running after you when they knew you were there, but if they couldn't even see you…"  
  
"Exactly, Tenchi and Sasami are really worried about you too, and want to know how I know?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, sure," I said slowly.  
  
"Because I'm the greatest scientific genius in the universe of course! Ha HA! I've only been in this new world for a day and I've already created myself a new lab that no one else can enter!" Washu said defiantly. A and B then popped up on her shoulders and just how great she was.  
  
"Then how did I get in?" I asked, trying to ignore the enormous amount of ego in the room.  
  
"I knew that you could see me so I allowed you to come in. And now I'm making adjustment so that you can enter at any time since we're kind of in this situation together. You should feel so honored!" She beamed.  
  
"Um, yeah I sure do," I said sarcastically.  
  
"As you should," Washu said. "And I know that Tenchi and Sasami are worried about you because I've created a system that watched everyone in this house at all times! Privacy is overrated anyhow!"  
  
"Right, well, whatever this world is, it's freaking me out," I said. "I mean, since when does Tenchi care about me? And Ayeka and I switched jobs? Ew, I don't want to be any prissy little princess."  
  
"Well, I'm going to try to get things back to normal, but since I surprisingly don't have any clue to what got us here, it may take me some time," she said and began typing on her laptop. "Hmm…where should I begin…"  
  
Washu typed madly as all kinds of document were popping up all over the entire space of the room.  
  
"Washu…is Mihoshi really dead?" I asked.  
  
She continued typing. "Already checked up on that for you." She opened a document and the article came on to the screen. The headline read: Space Pirate Mihoshi Kuramitsu Finally Defeated by the Princess Kiyone Masaki.  
  
"Well, I guess its true then," I said. "I killed Mihoshi. At least, in this world I did. And she's a space pirate? What's Ryoko then?"  
  
"I saw her earlier…in a GP uniform," Washu said.  
  
"AH! She's a Galaxy Police officer too?!" I sighed. "I have got to get out of here."  
  
"Well, I think I have an idea of how you could help me out. Since I can't exactly talk to anyone myself, all you have to really do is influence them." Washu said.  
  
"Influence them?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah! You know, brainwash them! Maybe you can get Ryoko and Ayeka interested in Tenchi again; just try to bring back parts of their real personalities back," she said.  
  
"Well, okay…" I said.  
  
"And you can come by and report back to me anytime you need, Kiyone. After all, I'm the only one who's normal here!" Washu laughed in her usual out-bursting way.  
  
"Normal wouldn't be the word I'd use to describe you…" I mumbled.  
  
"Huh? What was that?" Washu asked.  
  
"Nothing at all Washu, I'll do my best." I left her lab quietly so that no one would notice me coming out of a closet.  
  
Unfortunately, Ryoko saw me come out as she walked through the hallway.  
  
"Hey, what were you doing in there, Kiyone?" she asked from behind me.  
  
I winced and turned around. She was wearing her GP uniform. I grimaced. "I was uh, trying to…looking for something!"  
  
"Yeah, that sounded convincing," Ryoko said. "Oh, I see! Is Tenchi in there too? Were you two doing the – "  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOO!" I screamed before she could finish her sentence.  
  
"Geez, I'm sorry, it sounds like a perfectly good explanation to me," Ryoko said. "You're really edgy today, aren't you? Ayeka said you freaked out on her for no reason earlier too."  
  
"I'm just having a bay day, that's all," I said. "Say, do you get along with Ayeka?"  
  
"What? Are you kidding? Of course not! She's the prissiest Galaxy Police officer in the history of galaxy police officers! But you know that, why are you even asking?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Um, well, you said that you talked to her," I said lamely.  
  
She shrugged. "Yeah, well, I have to work and live with her, so I make an effort to stand her."   
  
"No, don't!" I said, remembering Washu's idea to brainwash everyone. "I mean, you need to take a stand! Maybe even have destructive fights with her regularly!"  
  
"Destructive fights?" Ryoko asked.  
  
Oops, I forgot to be subtle. "Um, haha, joke," I said nervously. "But you really shouldn't take her crap."  
  
"I guess your right, I do hate her a lot, why shouldn't I show it a little more?" she agreed.  
  
"Exactly!" I said. "Honesty is a good thing! And speaking about being honest, what do you think of Tenchi?"  
  
"Um, he's Tenchi…what do you mean?" Ryoko asked.  
  
Forgetting the meaning of the word subtle, I said, "You know, have you ever liked him as more than a good friend?"  
  
"Um, no Kiyone, I haven't. Don't worry, I'm not going to try to steal him from you or anything," Ryoko laughed.  
  
"No, that's not what I meant," I said. "I don't THINK that your going to steal him from me, I'm just saying…um…it would be perfectly fine with me if you DID have feelings for him."  
  
"Kiyone, I seriously hope I'm hearing you wrong, because from what you just said it sounds like you are trying to get me to have an affair with your husband," she said.  
  
I forced myself to laugh. "Oh! Is that how it sounds?" I paused and gave her a blank stare. "Well then, I think I ought to be going now!" I ran quickly in the other direction.  
  
"Weird girl that Kiyone," Ryoko mumbled to herself and walked into the living room, plopping down to watch TV. "Oh boy! Space Police Policemen is on!" 


	4. Not Your Ordinary Love Circumstances

No Need for Another Life  
  
A/N: It's alright, flame me if you want. I just want to let all you readers out there know that this chapter is T/K. And although the whole story is in Kiyone's viewpoint, there probably won't be another chapter like this one unless of course you people want another one. But if not, don't worry, this is kind of a weird pairing for me as well. I'm a T/R believer at heart, I truly am. Ryoko SO rocks. Later on, I'm going to have to write another story about Ryoko and Tenchi to make up for this one. The reason I'm writing this now though, is because I really do like Kiyone and I didn't feel like writing another T/R romance. There are plenty of them, and although I love them to death, I just felt like writing something different. So, for now, I'm enjoying writing this story, please tell me what you think. Things may not end up the way you may think…  
  
"God, Kiyone, way to be subtle!" I yelled at myself as I ran down the hallway.  
  
As I slowed to a walk I noticed Tenchi in a doorway, and of course, he noticed me walking by as well.   
  
He followed me for a few steps and then finally spoke. "I don't mean to hassle you. I'm really sorry if I've done anything at all to make you angry. Because I know you just don't feel yourself today, but you're really starting to worry me because I've never seen you act this…I mean, so…"  
  
I turned around. "Completely crazy?" I finished.  
  
"Kiyone…" he began.  
  
"Tenchi, you didn't do anything wrong. But it's really nice that you worry so much about me, even though there's no need for it. I mean, well I guess no one has really showed that much concern for me before and…"   
  
"Aw, Kiyone," he said and put his arms around me.  
  
*Sweatdrop* I stood stiff with my arms at my side.  
  
"You know how much we all care about you...me, Sasami, even Ryoko and Ayeka do," he said.  
  
"Yeah…I guess," I mumbled and patted him awkwardly on the back.  
  
He finally released me. "Hey, do you want me to cook something up for you, you know, since you missed lunch?"  
  
"Thanks Tenchi-san, but I'm fine, I can wait for dinner," I smiled. He could be so sweet sometimes.   
  
"Alright then," he said.   
  
Then he leaned down and kissed me briefly on the lips. And I don't know what came over me, but even though I didn't exactly kiss him back, I sort of went along with the spur of the moment and surprisingly didn't want him to pull back so soon.  
  
"Hey…I'm just wondering, who's Washu?" Tenchi asked, his face still close to mine.  
  
"Oh, she's nobody," I said quickly, not even paying much attention to what he had asked.  
  
That was when, for some reason, I had the sudden urge to lean in closer to him again. And with this weird, cloudy feeling occupying my head that I couldn't identify, I obeyed the urge. Tenchi just smiled at me and kissed me once again.   
  
This time though, it was for more than just a second. And when he put his arms around me, I couldn't help it, I swung my arms around his neck and kissed him back vehemently, without even meaning to. We backed up into the wall, and there we stood snogging in the hallway for all to see. If I could've seen myself I would've know I had finally gone insane. But I was too busy to even think of that.  
  
Then, in the midst of my emotions going haywire, I heard an almost silent, "Oh, my!" from somewhere around me.  
  
My eyes shot open and glanced quickly to the other side of the hallway as I saw Ayeka, in my GP uniform no less, scurrying toward the living room in a fit of giggles.   
  
Dammit! I unwillingly forced myself to pull away from Tenchi. I gave him a smile, because again, I couldn't stop myself, and then, because I couldn't think of any excuse to leave, I just turned and started walking.  
  
"Kiyone-yoni, wait!" he called after me.  
  
I was hoping he would and wouldn't do that at the same time. "Look Tenchi, I – "  
  
"I love you Kiyone," he said. "I just thought this was an appropriate time to remind you of that."  
  
My eyes widened. What was I supposed to say to that? What had just happened was something that I claim temporary insanity for. Yet the insane feeling seemed to still be with me as I began to say, "Oh Tenchi, I-I…"  
  
Then suddenly and finally one word hit me like a cow does an oncoming train.   
  
W A S H U.  
  
"I have to go!" I finished and dashed toward the closet, faster than Tenchi could even think to say my name.  
  
And into the closet I went, slamming the door behind me. Washu's words rung in my head, "Privacy is overrated anyhow!"  
  
I knew she had seen everything. I wanted to kick myself for having such…emotion. I had never in my life thought of doing anything like this before. I had always been too worried about work and getting promoted to even think about romance before. And I especially never pictured myself with Tenchi Masaki. I felt so incredibly weird.  
  
"Well, hello there Kiyone," Washu said as I entered her lab, her voice expression unrecognizable or just well disguised. "I was expecting you."  
  
"Oh," I said lamely.  
  
"Now, I don't mean to judge, but when I asked you to brainwash people, you're attempt with Ryoko was fine, but something tells me you may have had the opposite affect on Ayeka there." Washu said.  
  
I shifted from left to right on my feet, not knowing exactly what to say.  
  
"You don't want to go back, do you?" Washu asked.  
  
"What?" I said.  
  
"You don't want things to go back to the way they were," Washu said more solemnly.  
  
"Well, of course I do Washu! What you just saw was only…it was…well, I don't honestly know what it was. But whatever it was, I'm sorry, and I promise I'll never do it again." I walked to the side of her chair.  
  
"Kiyone, look, I know you don't want to admit it to yourself and I really don't want to either, because I really DO want to go back, but truthfully, I think you do know what that was, and truthfully, I think that in this world at least, you've fallen in love with Tenchi," she said.  
  
"No," I said quietly. "I haven't, I'm not in love with Tenchi."  
  
"Then why Kiyone," Washu looked up at me. "Are you crying?"  
  
I wiped the tears from my face. "I'm not in love with Tenchi, Washu!" My voice echoed throughout the room.  
  
"Kiyone…" she started.  
  
"No!" I yelled. "Because if I was in love with Tenchi, then I that would mean you'd be stuck here all by yourself in this world that you don't want to be in, and I don't want that to happen!"  
  
I ran out of the closet door before she could stop me, now with too many tears to wipe away.  
  
I ran into my bedroom and this time no one stopped me on my way there. 


	5. What Happens at Bedtime?

No Need for Another Life  
  
A/N: Seeing as I got very few reviews from the last chapter, I'm not sure why I'm writing another…Ok, fine. I guess it's because even if no one else does, I still love this story and I want to finish it. But if anyone out there is actually reading this, I'm just letting you know that the story's not over yet. There will probably be at least 2 more chapters to come after this one…as soon as I get around to writing them. Thanks! Oh, and as a PS. for the story, I'm going to keep going with the T/K thing for now because it's just so darn cute! It may not end up that way, but just a warning to you all that it may.  
  
"Dammit!" I screamed into one of the pillows on the bed.  
  
"Kiyone, It's alright," Washu said.  
  
"No it's not!" I sat up and yelled back at her. "Because, wait…how the hell did you get in here? I didn't here the door…"  
  
"Greatest Scientific Genius here, remember?" she said in her usual Washu manner. "And besides, no one can see me anyway."  
  
"Oh, right, sorry," I said, calming down. "Well, I don't even know what to say Washu…"  
  
"Look Kiyone, lets say that you're telling truth when you say you're not in love with Tenchi," Washu began.  
  
"I'm not lying!" I interrupted.  
  
"I'm not saying you are," she said. "Anyway, even if you are telling the truth, think about this for a second. You had a momentary lapse in sanity for a moment earlier, right?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"So, even if it was just a momentary lapse in sanity, don't you think that it could be possible because this world has already had such a great affect on you, that this insane moment could repeat itself? And maybe become increasingly less insane to you?"  
  
"Um, no?" I said stupidly. "Really Washu, I won't do it again."  
  
"But Kiyone, you're missing my point. Don't you find it at all odd that you had an urge to throw your arms around Tenchi, push him against a wall and passionately kiss him the very same day that you realized he loved you? That thought alone should trigger something in your mind, but the fact that you actually did it…well…" Washu trailed off.  
  
My cheeks turned pink. Did she HAVE to phrase it that way? "Well…maybe a little odd…but, I don't know…" I laid back down. This day was very tiring.  
  
"I wouldn't be mad at you if you were in love, Kiyone," Washu said quietly. "I mean, sure, it might be harder to find a way back if you were, maybe even impossible, I'm not sure, but I'd have to be completely selfish not to want you to actually be happy for once in your life. So I would be happy for you. For all the time I've known you, you never really seemed to be, well, in touch with that emotion. And I guess I think it's just a good feeling to have and that it would be good for you. You haven't exactly had the luckiest life, and you deserve that much."   
  
I sighed. "Well, I'm not in love, so don't worry about me, Washu. My life may be empty in that sense, but I'm fine." I said with no angriness or sadness present in my voice.  
  
"Well, alright then," Washu said, with obviousness existing in her voice that she'd never fully believe me.   
  
I decided not to let it bother me. I didn't want to even consider the possibility that in any way she may have a point. But of course, somewhere in the back of my mind, I realized that she was Washu, and as always she did indeed have a point. And it was nice to think that she'd give up her chances at being visible again, just for my happiness.  
  
"Washu, what do you think of everyone in this world?" I asked. I wasn't sure exactly where that question had come from.  
  
"Well, truth is, everyone is just too different, I mean, except for you. Well, actually, you are too, but if I point out that you are different, then you'll – "  
  
"Washu! How many times do I have to tell you?" I groaned and sat up again.  
  
"Fine, fine," Washu said. "But everyone else…well, it's just so hard to believe, you know? My daughter…not in love with Tenchi? And she gets along with Ayeka? Those are like her two most unforgettable qualities, forgotten! And with Tenchi, well, I think we both know he's changed too…"  
  
I glared at her.  
  
Washu laughed in her usual way. "Oh, come on, laugh a little Kiyone!"  
  
"Heh," I said unenthusiastically.   
  
"Well, I'm going to go back to the lab now," Washu said. "Get some rest, it'll be time for dinner soon."  
  
"Oh, do you want me to bring you some?" I asked.  
  
"Sure thing, thanks Kiyone," Washu said and exited the room.  
  
I sighed and flopped back down on the bed.  
  
~**~  
  
"Knock, knock."  
  
"Yes?" I yawned.  
  
"Oh Kiyone, it's time for dinner," Sasami's voice came from the other side of the door.  
  
I got up and opened the door. "Hi Sasami," I said.  
  
"Come on!" she replied and I followed her into the kitchen.  
  
Tenchi, Ayeka, and Ryoko were seated at the table already and there were only two empty seats left. I figured mine was the one next to Tenchi, so I sat there. When he smiled at me as I sat down, I probably turned pink. Then, once Sasami came back out with the food, she sat between me and Ayeka.  
  
The meal was very good, it tasted just like Sasami's old cooking. And luckily, no one brought up any uncomfortable dinner conversations – that is until the end of the meal.  
  
"So Kiyone, I saw you and Tenchi earlier in the hall," Ayeka giggled.  
  
Ryoko laughed out loud. That bitch must've already told her all about it.  
  
I gulped. I probably turned red at that remark. Slowly I turned my head toward Tenchi.   
  
He calmly said, "Geez girls, it's only natural for Kiyone and me to express our feelings for each other."  
  
At his comment I knew that if it was possible, I grew even redder.  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko laughed louder.  
  
Sasami looked confused. "Hmm, what happened?"  
  
"Nothing, Sasami," I said. "I'm going to go watch TV." I grabbed a plate of food and left the table. I walked past the TV and down the hall to Washu's lab.  
  
"Why thank you Kiyone," Washu said, taking the plate from me.  
  
"No problem Washu," I said. "But I have to go back out there now, alright?"  
  
"Ok," she said. "Here you go, I'm already done." Washu handed the plate back to me.  
  
"That was quick," I commented. "Well, see you later." I left her lab.  
  
I went back in the living room and sat down to watch TV. No one had even noticed I hadn't gone straight there.   
  
Tenchi came and sat next to me and watched the news with me for awhile. We didn't say anything to each other for awhile though, and I was glad, because I really didn't know what I would say to him.  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka left sometime during this time, but since I was mostly spacing, I do remember exactly when. Sasami left the room too, with Ryo-oki, so Tenchi and I were all alone. All by ourselves. Sitting on a couch together. How do I get myself in these situations?  
  
I clicked off the TV. I don't know why I didn't that, I guess it was because I wasn't really watching anyway.   
  
"Hey, Kiyone, I was watching that," Tenchi said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Tenchi, here," I said and handed him the remote.  
  
He took it and put it down next to him. "No big deal, we don't have to watch TV."  
  
"Alright," I said. "Then what do you want to do?"  
  
Tenchi didn't answer me; he just slid closer to me and leaned. I turned my head from him. I couldn't do this again.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
  
"It's ok Tenchi," I said. "I'm just tired. I think I'm going to go to bed."  
  
"Oh, alright," he said. "You know, I'm kind of tired myself. I'll come too." 


	6. A Toaster?

No Need For Another Life  
  
A/N: Sorry for the wait…school, broken computer, and EXTREME writer's block. Then, I got bored with the story and decided to give it up. Well, not exactly bored, but you know, not really into it anymore. That always happens to me! But now, while I'm supposed to be writing a 10 page essay on the twisted mind of Charles Manson, I suddenly became inspired with new ideas for this story! Wonder how that happened…yeah, I know, I'm a slacking side-tracker who shouldn't have waited until the last minute to write my essay anyway! So sorry, but well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy and pretty please be so kind as to review. Thanks!  
  
~**~  
  
"Oh, uh, sure," I said uneasily.  
  
We started walking, him as if this were completely natural and fine; and me…not quite so normally.  
  
Petrified, terrified, horrified, and frightened. These were all understatements. I did not know what to expect or do.  
  
Oh god, we arrived at the door. Tenchi opened it and went in, with me following behind him.   
  
"Um, you know? Maybe I'm not so tired after all," I said flattening myself against the half-way open door.  
  
"Oh, uh, ok," Tenchi said.  
  
"Yeah, so I think I might just, uh…go," I finished quickly.  
  
"Alright Kiyone," he put his hand on my shoulder. Then he took it off to cover his mouth as he yawned. "Goodnight, I'm gonna get some sleep."  
  
He began undressing and I felt my face turn red. I swiftly turned away and scurried out the door and slammed it, only remembering to say, "'Night!" after I was already half-way down the hallway.  
  
I went into Washu's lab.  
  
"Hey," I said tiredly.  
  
"Well, hello Kiyone!" she said brightly. "Why don't you sit down? You look tired." She materialized a chair for me.  
  
"Oh, thanks," I said and sat down.  
  
"So…great day, huh?" Washu said.  
  
"Right, since I just love making an ass out of myself," I replied cynically.  
  
"Yeah, well…" I heard Washu start to say as my eyes suddenly became too heavy to keep open anymore.  
  
3rd person POV, since Kiyone is snoring away  
  
"Rest Kiyone, you deserve it," Washu said quietly, walked to her chair, and started typing on her laptop. "I'll just try and get some more research done, with what I found earlier…we could be back in no time."  
  
Washu looked behind her at Kiyone again. "But you don't want to go back, do you Kiyone? It's all up to you now. Without your consent, we probably won't be able to ever return. And it only took you a day to fall in love with him. It's weird that this isn't the first time I've been in a position like this, though, don't you think? In this world you are starting to remind me more and more of my daughter. Well, you're of course a little less destructive, and a little less, well, mean…but Ryoko was too in the same situation as you. She had to choose between going back to normal life and staying in her fantasy world. So which are you going to choose, Kiyone? Hmm, my, I MUST be bored; I'm talking seriously to you while you're sleeping! Well, I don't know about you, but for me at least, our old world is a lot more inviting!"  
  
"Was Ryoko really in the same situation as me?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"Oh, so you ARE awake!" Washu said. "Yes, she was, don't you remember?"  
  
Back to Kiyone's POV, since she really wasn't snoring away  
  
"No," I said.  
  
"Well I guess you wouldn't…Ryoko and I are probably the only ones who remember. It was the last world that I had to delete in order to get us all back to our time. Remember my time and space continuum machine?"  
  
"How could I forget? My world turned out so great after all." I said.  
  
"Well all of you shouldn't have tampered with it when it wasn't finished!" Washu exclaimed. "Heh, I mean, that doesn't matter now…anyway, Ryoko's world was a world for her and Tenchi to be together of course, and she didn't want to leave it."  
  
"Oh, wow," I said softly. "I guess that is very similar to the current situation."  
  
I looked at Washu's face. "Um, I mean…NO! That's not what I meant! I'm not in love with Tenchi! I didn't mean that!"  
  
"Well, you sure aren't like Ryoko in that way. She never hides her feelings," she said.  
  
"But…I'm not hiding anything," I said weakly.  
  
"Well, with a defense as strong as that, I might just have to be persuaded!" Washu said triumphantly.  
  
"Shut up," I said, for lack of any other comeback. "But, anyhow, about what you were saying before…have you found a way back?"  
  
"Almost, Kiyone. You see I've found out what happened to get us here." She said.  
  
"And what's that?" I asked.  
  
"Well…It's my fault really…you see I was working on a new invention and…" she started.  
  
"So you ARE the reason for all of this? WASHU! But before you said –" I said.  
  
"I know, I said I had no idea and that I hadn't played with any of my inventions lately. But I forgot at the time!" she said. "But after researching a bit, I remembered that toaster project I had kind of, um…left on…"  
  
I got out of the chair. "TOASTER PROJECT?" I screamed.  
  
"Let me explain! It wasn't any ordinary toaster I was working on!" she yelled.  
  
Then I (kind of) freaked out. "We're here because of a toaster? A GOD DAMN toaster?!"  
  
"Kiyone…you make it sound like my invention is worth while," Washu said.  
  
Then I (kind of) freaked out more. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"  
  
"Well, it was a talking and listening toaster, mind you," she said. "And if you told it what you wanted it to toast and how you wanted it done, it would simply do it for you. I think it's a very good idea."  
  
"Breathe Kiyone," I told myself. I sat back down in the chair. "OK, so…please enlighten me, how did this 'toaster project' of yours get us here?"  
  
Washu sighed. "Well, since it is such a rarity among toasters, and because I am such a genius, I put an extra option on it. It contained something I like to call the dream sequence reading and granting option."  
  
"Eh…what's that?" I asked.  
  
"Well, that's simple, it makes your dreams come true," she said.  
  
"And you put this option on a toaster? Why didn't you create something for that alone?" I asked.  
  
"Well…it's more fun this way. Besides, it took up less space," she said.  
  
"Ok…I'm still confused though," I said.  
  
"Well, it's actually kind of funny. You see, the night I left it on was one of the many nights I fell asleep beside it in my lab. And that night I had a very strange dream about this weird alternate universe. I wasn't in it at all. It was mostly about you actually. You were married to Tenchi, you were the Princess of Jurai, Sasami was your sister, Ryoko and Ayeka were GP partners, and Mihoshi was a space pirate whom you killed, and –"  
  
"Washu!" I interrupted her. "That's EXACTLY what's going on in this world! AND IT TOOK YOU THIS LONG TO FIGURE OUT WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING?!"  
  
"Well, the cameras I set up were quite distracting…" she said.  
  
"WASHU!" I screamed.  
  
"Especially that little scene with you and Tenchi, I mean really, whoa –" she said.  
  
"WASHU!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed louder.  
  
"Geez Kiyone, calm down," Washu said. "I just forgot was all, and after I reread my online diary I remembered the dream and put the pieces together. So I've been remaking the toaster to get us back, since I don't exactly have it here."  
  
I frowned at her. "You have an online diary? Why?"  
  
"I was bored, I don't know." She said simply. "Anyway, all I have to do to finish the toaster is put the call the dream sequence reading and granting option on it."  
  
I frowned again. "You mean to tell me you spend the whole day just making the rest of the toaster? Was that really necessary?"  
  
"Yes, I was hungry! You didn't bring me all that much to eat, you know," Washu complained.  
  
I sighed.  
  
"Kiyone, go to bed," Washu instructed.  
  
"I would…but Tenchi's in there. Can't I just stay here? Please?" I asked.  
  
"No, go. He's sleeping now anyway," she said as she looked at her computer.  
  
"But –" I began.  
  
"GO," she said.  
  
"Er – fine," I gave up.   
  
"I'll finish up the toaster Kiyone, we'll talk tomorrow," she said.  
  
"Goodnight," I said and walked back out into the hallway.  
  
I approached the door. I quietly opened and closed it behind me. Tenchi was asleep. Good. I was so tired that I didn't even feel like changing. I, as silently as I could, just snuck into the bed and spaced myself as far away from Tenchi as I could.  
  
Unfortunately, I don't think I was quiet enough. I felt his arms wrap around my waist. Damn! He was supposed to be asleep.   
  
There was no way out of this. Or at least, I didn't feel like thinking of a way out of this.   
  
"Tenchi," I said, turning to face him. "I thought you were asleep. You said you were tired before."  
  
He didn't say anything, he just kissed me. In our bed. And he thought we were married. And he probably thought we had done certain activities in that bed together before. This was when I was supposed suddenly fall out of bed by accident and think up an excuse to get the hell out of the room. But I didn't; I just kissed Tenchi back. I knew what he was expecting. And I kissed him back. I knew Washu was watching. But I just kept on kissing him. I figured Washu would have the decency to turn off the camera once she realized what was going on…she did have that decency…didn't she?  
  
~**~  
3rd person POV  
  
"Ho ho ho! Well now, this is quite a show! Poor Kiyone, she was so tired. But it doesn't look like she's gonna get much sleep tonight!" Washu exclaimed. She intently stared at the screen a few more minutes. "Nope! No sleep at all! Hey toaster, do you think you can make me some popcorn?" 


	7. Frozen

No Need For Another Life  
  
~**~  
  
A/N: Ok, this chapter was a pain in the ass. But even though it's short, I think I finally got it right (hehe, my failed attempt is horrible…). So anyway, please R&R! Thanks!  
  
~**~  
  
I woke up the next morning in Mihoshi and my apartment, in my futon, just like I usually would wake up.  
  
Was everything just a dream? No…it couldn't have been. I still loved Tenchi. But why was I back here? Had Washu transported us back without telling me?   
  
I had wanted to at least say goodbye to Tenchi… I mean, I hadn't even gotten to talk to him after last night when we… DAMN YOU, WASHU!  
  
I got looked over to my right to see Mihoshi sleeping away next to me. It seemed like forever since I had last seen her.   
  
"Mihoshi, wake up," I shook her lightly.  
  
She sat up fairly quickly. "Oh, good morning Kiyone!"  
  
"Mihoshi…do you want to go over to Tenchi's for breakfast?" I asked.  
  
"SURE!" she said excitedly. "But Kiyone, aren't you the one that says we should be independent and not sponge off of Sasami's cooking?"  
  
"Well…I guess. If you don't want to go, then we can just –" I started.  
  
"No, we can go!" she squealed.  
  
"Alright, get ready. We'll leave in a few minutes." I told her.  
  
I got dressed and walked to the kitchen window. It was raining pretty well.  
  
I figured things were going to be back to normal now, but even still, I wanted to see if there was a slight change that Tenchi remembered how he felt for me in that other world. And even if he didn't remember, I could at least have Washu to talk to. I wanted to yell at her for not warning me before sending us back anyway.   
  
I sighed. I was missing Tenchi already…  
  
"I'm ready!" Mihoshi bolted into the kitchen.  
  
"Ok then, let's go," I said.  
  
She grabbed an umbrella and we headed down the steps to the Masaki house.  
  
"Kiyone, you look sad," Mihoshi commented as we walked under the shade of the umbrella.  
  
Normally I would have yelled at her to stay out of my business or something of the sort, but for some reason I couldn't be mad at her for asking. I guess I really had missed her, that day seemed go on forever. She really wasn't a bad person after all, just kind of dumb. She really did mean well.  
  
"What day is it?" I asked, forgetting to reply to her comment.  
  
"The 15th, I'm pretty sure," she said.  
  
So that meant it was as if yesterday didn't happen at all. I figured I shouldn't get my hopes up about Tenchi remembering anything.  
  
We reached the house.  
  
Everything seemed to be back to the way they were. As we walked toward the door, I looked in the window and saw him sitting on the couch with Ryoko.  
  
Actually…Ryoko and him were sitting pretty close…  
  
And their faces were toward one another's, as if they were in deep conversation…  
  
Mihoshi walked into the house, bringing the umbrella with her.  
  
I watched and stood still, getting more drenched by the second.  
  
Ryoko leaned in closer to Tenchi... and Tenchi leaned in closer to her…  
  
And then their lips met.  
  
And I stood…frozen. 


	8. A Crappy Couple of Days

No Need For Another Life  
  
~**~  
  
I lost track of time.  
  
I could have died right there.  
  
It was cold, and I was wet.  
  
But I didn't move, I couldn't move.  
  
Not with Ryoko on top of Tenchi like that.  
  
Not with their arms around each other like that.  
  
Not if they could look that happy when it caused me this much pain.  
  
But eventually, I fell to my knees, unable to watch it anymore.  
  
And I sat, and I cried.  
  
~**~  
  
Mihoshi came outside with the umbrella some time later and tried to get me to come inside, but I couldn't move, let alone answer her.  
  
She crouched down next to the crumpled thing that I was and held the umbrella over our heads. She tried to comfort me. I wanted to thank her, but I couldn't find a voice.  
  
~**~  
  
I had never expected what I had seen.  
  
Washu must have transported us somewhere new, because this couldn't be our real life.  
  
Tenchi…he wouldn't do…that.  
  
At this point, I was back home.  
  
I don't know how long Mihoshi had waited in the rain with me, but she had, and it may have been hours before she practically had to carry my lifeless body back to our apartment.  
  
I was laying down on my futon as I contemplated these things. Ryoko…I wanted to kill her. God, I was sinking to Ayeka's level. But I couldn't help it.   
  
The last time I saw Tenchi…we were…so close…and now he couldn't even remember…he didn't remember what we did…and I knew it was going to haunt me forever…  
  
Ryoko had wanted Tenchi for a lot longer than I had, I knew that. And I was sure she loved him. But Tenchi…couldn't he see…I loved him too…and just thinking about him killed me…  
  
~**~  
  
Days passed and I didn't do much at all. I mostly just laid in that same spot, sleeping and thinking.  
  
I could tell Mihoshi was worried about me. She brought me food, and did all of our galaxy police work on her own. I knew I was being selfish, but I couldn't help it.  
  
But one day, I guess she got too concerned about me, and she went for help. And not the help of a doctor, that I could deal with. But because I hadn't told her anything true when she asked me what was wrong, she didn't know what the problem was. And so she brought it to our apartment.  
  
"Kiyone! I'm home!" Mihoshi called from the other room. "And you have some visitors! Will you come out?"  
  
'Damn,' I thought. This meant I had to get up and greet them. I still didn't feel up to it. But I slowly stood up anyway, my blanket wrapped around my shoulders, and my hair a complete disaster.  
  
I entered our small living room, and found myself standing directly in front of Tenchi Masaki.  
  
"Hey Kiyone…how are you feeling?" he asked gently.  
  
I stared at him blankly, stared him right in the eyes.  
  
"Eh…" he shifted uncomfortably. "Mihoshi told us you might need some cheering up…and uh…"  
  
I only stared more intently.  
  
"Come on now, Kiyone!" Ryoko jumped out of nowhere in front of him. "What's the matter? You can tell us!"  
  
I turned away from her without answering. Of all the people here, she was the one I wanted to see the least. As I looked around the room, I noticed Ayeka sitting by herself on a chair in the corner. She looked really lonely, actually. And Sasami was playing with Ryo-oki in the middle of the floor. And then, on the other side of the room was Washu, typing away on her laptop.  
  
I walked over to her. "Washu?" I asked.  
  
"Hmm?" she looked up for a second, then went back to typing.  
  
"Washu…" I repeated. "I think you messed up when you brought us back."  
  
"Huh?" she said.  
  
"I wanted you to tell me first, but beside that, when you brought us back…you must have messed something up. Can you fix it…please Washu?" Tears were streaming down my face as I pathetically made this request.  
  
She looked at me like I was crazy. "Brought us back? From where?"  
  
I cried harder. "You mean…you don't remember…NO ONE REMEMBERS BUT ME?!"  
  
"Eh…" she looked nervous that I might attack her.  
  
But I didn't, I just kneeled on the ground and wailed like a little kid in front of her feet.  
  
"Maybe this wasn't the best idea…" Mihoshi whispered and motioned for everyone to leave.  
  
When I finally lifted up my head, everyone was out the door except Ayeka. She was still walking slowly toward it, her head was down, and she didn't look all that much happier than I did.  
  
"Ayeka…" I said quietly.  
  
She looked over at me.  
  
"Yes Kiyone?" she asked britishly (A/N: What? That's how she talks!).  
  
"Are you sad because Ryoko and Tenchi are together?" I asked.  
  
"I've been sad ever since the day they he told me about it," she answered. "But that was a long time ago."  
  
"How long?" I asked, still looking trampled on the floor.  
  
"Two years," she said. "You know that."  
  
"Why'd he choose her?" I asked.  
  
"I guess he loved her more," Ayeka said. "I don't even know if he ever loved me."  
  
I looked at her vacantly.  
  
"So why are you sad?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know," I said. "But I feel a little better now. Thank you."  
  
"Goodbye Kiyone," she said, and closed the door behind her.  
  
~**~  
  
And that really did make me feel a little better.  
  
I felt better enough to stand up, make myself presentable, and go out for a round of sake.  
  
And so I did…although, it just might have been more than one round.  
  
"Another phwease?" I asked, leaning my head on the counter.  
  
"Alright miss, but are you sure you need it?" the bartender asked in return.  
  
"Just…give it ta me," I ordered grumpily.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm not gonna turn down business here," he said.  
  
I slid him the last of my money.  
  
"Here you go miss, your sake," he said, setting it in front of me.  
  
I was about to grab for it when someone next to me picked it up. "I don't think you need this Kiyone. I'll drink it for you."  
  
"What da hell?" I slurred.  
  
I pushed my face up to see who stole my drink. The voice sound familiar, but I couldn't place it due to my…extreme drunkenness.  
  
When I finally found enough strength to lift my head to see this tall sake stealer's face, I saw…Ryoko.  
  
"Aw damn," I let go of my head and it slammed into the counter. "Ryoko…give me da sake."  
  
"Sorry, it's all gone!" she sang.  
  
"You bitch!" I yelled, forcing myself to stand up to her. "First you take ma man, and now you take ma drink!" I pulled out my GP blaster. "And now…you die."  
  
"Geez Kiyone, you're more drunk than I thought," she stated blandly, not even worried about my gun (unlike the rest of the bar, who were all screaming and running out the door).  
  
"You underesthimate me!" I screamed, my vision getting worse. I blindly pulled the trigger on the gun. I hadn't even seen where the bullet had gone.  
  
"Ouch! That hurt!" Ryoko yelled.  
  
Then it hit me…I had just shot Ryoko. No matter how mad I was, no matter how drunk I was, there was no excuse for that. "Oh! I'm so sorry…I…can't think…don't know what's happening anymore…sorry…"   
  
Then I felt my body collapse beneath me and I felt a quick, sharp pain in the back of my head. I had fallen to the ground, but I don't remember anything but a black cloud in front of my eyes. 


	9. What the hell I can't think of a title

No Need For Another Life  
  
~**~  
  
"Wake up, Kiyone," I heard a vague voice say. I couldn't place who it was though, my vision was blurred, and my head throbbed in pain.  
  
"Uggghh," I moaned, bringing my hands to my forehead.  
  
"Yo Kiyone," I heard another voice say. "Are you gonna apologize to me or what?"  
  
"Apologize to who? And for what?" I asked weakly, slowly sitting up, but still not knowing who this was, where I was, or pretty much anything that was going on.  
  
"To me! For shooting off my arm! Don't you remember?" Ryoko yelled.  
  
"Oh, Ryoko." I stated. "I don't know what you're talking about, and my head hurts really bad for some reason…"  
  
"Yeah! It's called a hangover! Ya know, when you get incredibly drunk and do things like, say, shoot off someone's arm? It's what happens when you wake up the next day!"  
  
"I…shot off your arm?" I asked, in shock. "But wait a minute…then why is it still there?"  
  
"Well, you know Ryoko, she can re-grow it," Tenchi said nonchalantly, walking up from behind me.  
  
"Oh Tenchi, you're here too?" I asked. His voice must've been the one I'd heard first.  
  
"Well, yeah, this is my house," he said, kneeling down next to me.  
  
"Oh, so that's where we are," I replied and looked at him, completely forgetting that Ryoko was still present.  
  
"STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!" Ryoko growled. "Even if I can grow it back, it still hurt! And you still are very lucky I got you out of there before the police came!"  
  
"…I am the police," I said, turning to Ryoko. "But I am sorry about what I did."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," she said, walking out of the room.  
  
"We know you are sorry, Kiyone," Tenchi said. "But more than anything you scared us. You've never done anything like that before. Just promise us you won't go out and drink so much again."  
  
"Tenchi…" Wait…why was he saying 'us'? He was acting like he and Ryoko were one person. The warmth I was feeling as I was looking at him suddenly turned to ice. I didn't want to make any promises to 'them'. "It's none of your business, Tenchi. I can do what I like."  
  
His face fell. "But Kiyone, we're just looking out for you, and we–"  
  
"WE?" I said too loudly, and I stood up as I yelled. "I think Ryoko can speak for herself just fine!"  
  
He stood up too. "What's wrong with you lately? I just want to help."  
  
"Don't you mean you AND Ryoko?" I asked coldly, turning from him.  
  
"Look, I don't know what's got you so mad, but I'm leaving Ryoko out of this. I want to help, that's all. Just tell me what's wrong."  
  
"You wouldn't want to hear it," I said, still turned from him.  
  
"Tell me anyway."  
  
I looked at him. He stood there, so oblivious. It seemed that no matter whatever world we were in, he was the one manipulated. Everyone else keep their own personalities for the most part, the only difference being their role with Tenchi. Maybe he changed so much because that WAS his personality, being indecisive and uncertain about love. So that was how he could switch from loving me, to loving Ryoko.   
  
I must have been looking at him for a long time, because he soon looked uncomfortable.  
  
"I want you to let me do something," I said. "And I want you to promise not to stop me or say anything until I ask you."  
  
He nodded.  
  
I walked toward him. I put both my hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Kiyone?" he asked.  
  
"Shh," I whispered, moving my lips to his.  
  
"Wait…" he tried to say.  
  
But I didn't let him finish. I kissed him persuasively enough that he didn't pull away. I wrapped my arms around his neck, clutching him tightly and protectively; I didn't want him to go. He kissed me back almost unwillingly, and probably he didn't even understand why. But I eventually loosened my grip on him without realizing it, and he struggled out of my grasp.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that?!" he shouted, backing away from me, and angrier than I'd ever seen him.  
  
"You're not mad that I kissed you Tenchi," I said, approaching him again. "You're mad because you kissed me back and you don't know why." I didn't know what possessed me to act this way, but I couldn't help myself from continuing it.  
  
"No, don't come near me!" he continued backing away. "I don't know what's happened to you, but I don't like it Kiyone."  
  
"I don't think that's the truth." I was making assumptions that I would never normally make, and behaving in a way I would never normally act. But still I couldn't stop it. "And why are you scared of me?" I asked, still walking toward him.  
  
He backed into a wall.  
  
"If you were really devoted to Ryoko then it wouldn't matter if I tried to kiss you Tenchi, you'd be able to stop me if you wanted to. But obviously that's not the case."  
  
This time when I leaned in to kiss him, he grabbed me first and brought our lips together. He held me close to him with his hands around my waist. I kissed him back passionately. The situation seemed so familiar; I wished he could recognize it too…  
  
~**~  
  
Ryoko must have been a very trusting …whatever she was to Tenchi, especially after the things I said to her when I was drunk (yeah, I remembered… but there was no use in telling her that). But she left us alone together none-the-less, and now we were silent, lying in the bed that used to be 'ours' and was presently 'theirs'.  
  
"Do you love me Tenchi?" I asked.  
  
"How do you sleep at night?" he asked distantly in return.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't you feel guilty, taking advantage of me like that?"  
  
"Taking advantage?!"  
  
He sighed.  
  
"It's not like I raped you Tenchi! You participated as much as I did in…that, and in fact, YOU'RE the one who instigated it!" I huffed.  
  
"I love you Kiyone," he whispered.  
  
"Then why did you just…" I trailed off, trying to make sense of what he had just said. "I love you too, Tenchi."  
  
"But about Ryoko–"  
  
"Shh." I embraced him and kissed him again, and he complied, as we once more… well, ya know. 


	10. Is it just me or are my chapters getting...

No Need For Another Life  
  
~**~  
  
"You're not married, are you?" I said, after about a half hour of comfortable silence while I was lying in his arms.  
  
He glanced down at me. "What? Of course not, why would you ask that? You know that."  
  
"Well, I'm not really sure of anything anymore," I said. "But that's a relief at least, you know?"  
  
"Sure," he shrugged.   
  
I snuggled closer to him. "Strange turn of events, don't you agree?"  
  
"Yeah," he sighed. "I don't know what I'm gonna tell Ryoko."  
  
"Well you're going to tell her the truth, right?" I asked, kind of nervous that he was thinking otherwise.  
  
"Yes Kiyone, don't worry," he assured me. "But it's still going to be hard."  
  
"Oh," I paused. "Tenchi? Did you ever sleep with Ryoko?"  
  
He looked panic-stricken. "Well, uh, we, uh… were… kind of are still… together for a couple years… so naturally… yes."  
  
I guess I should have figured that, but I was shocked anyway. And it must've shown on my face because he then said, "But Kiyone, why should it matter? I mean, you've have before too."  
  
And my face must've looked either confused or more shocked because he asked, "Haven't you?"  
  
"Well, not with Ryoko," I said.  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"Yes, I have before," I said. 'But it was still you that time.'   
  
"Oh," he said, I could tell he wanted to ask more, but he resisted. Instead he just held me tighter.  
  
"Don't worry Tenchi, I have you now," I smiled.  
  
He smiled back.  
  
~**~  
  
I left the house about a half an hour later when Sasami knocked on the door and told Tenchi it was time for lunch. It was pure luck that no one had barged in on us or anything. After all, there were seven other people living there (if you count Ryo-ohki). I actually left through the window to avoid suspicion. I'd been there a while, in fact, since last night.  
  
Tenchi promised me he'd talk to Ryoko after I left and tell her everything. I just hoped he'd come out of it alive. Ryoko does have a few anger management issues after all. 'Wait… wouldn't that mean I was going to be her target too? Aw, crap.'  
  
With that thought aside though, I couldn't help but smile the whole way home. Sure, I hadn't been myself about it… I'd practically thrown myself at Tenchi, and I felt strangely satisfied that I'd been the cause of Ryoko's soon to be heartbreak… yeah, I'd been a bitchy whore… but I'd gotten what I wanted and I felt good about it.  
  
'AND HE LOVES ME!'  
  
I could've slapped myself. I felt like a stupid, giddy, teenager.  
  
"Hey Mihoshi!" I greeted her happily as I entered the apartment.  
  
"Kiyone!" she screamed. "Oh boy, oh boy! You're finally back and you're not depressed!" She ran toward me and glomped me. "You know that I was dying without you, don't you Kiyone?"  
  
I looked around the place, various lamps and things were knocked over, and the kitchen was a complete mess.  
  
"What happened? You seemed to handle things so when I was…in my stupid rut," I said.  
  
"Not really Kiyone," she cried. "I'm sorry! I only made it look that way so you'd feel better and start cooking for me and doing everything again! I just shoved everything I broke or burned into that closet!" She pointed.  
  
I walked over to the closet uncertainly and opened it. More junk than I could ever imagine poured all over the floor. "MIHOSHI!"  
  
"No, Kiyone! Don't get sad! I don't want you to be sad ever again! I'm so hungry! I would've gone to Tenchi's to eat as usual, but I couldn't leave you here by yourself when you were sad! Please stay happy and make me food!" Mihoshi wailed.  
  
"I'm not sad, Mihoshi, I'm MAD, and I'm going to kill you!" I yelled.  
  
"YAY!" she hopped around joyfully. "Can we eat now?"  
  
~**~  
  
Hours later, after I had cleaned everything up, Mihoshi decided that we were going to Tenchi's for dinner. I agreed fairly quickly, because even though I was scared for my life, I wanted to see him again today.  
  
Ayeka answered the door when arrived.  
  
"Oh hello, Kiyone, Mihoshi," she half-bowed. "We're about to sit down to eat, why don't you join us?"  
  
"SURE!" Mihoshi screamed and ran inside.  
  
"Thanks," I said, and followed her inside.  
  
"Well now, Kiyone," she said. "You're looking much better than yesterday."  
  
"Thanks, I feel better. You're looking better too." I said, even though she looked the same.  
  
We walked into the dining room where everyone sat.  
  
"K-Kiyone," Tenchi said.  
  
"Hey," I gave an overall greeting.  
  
There was an empty seat next to Tenchi, so I walked quickly to it before Ayeka could reach it.  
  
Ryoko sat on his other side and made no motion to kill either of us.  
  
'Dammit, he didn't tell her.' It wasn't that I wanted to be murdered, but I wondered if he was having doubts about what had happened. But he promised he would, so I figured I'd give him more time to tell her, after all, it was going to be tough.  
  
All through dinner he avoided looking at me and it made me feel worse and worse. I was beginning to regret coming over at all, I would have felt better just staying home and thinking about this morning.  
  
But after dinner was over and I went and sat with the girls while they watched some lame TV show, I noticed Tenchi inching behind the couch, trying not to be seen by anyone else. He motioned for me to follow him, and I grinned, and as soon as he left the room, I got up and walked the same way he had. Everyone was so involved in the show that they hadn't even noticed I'd left, let alone seen him.  
  
I ran over to him and kissed him softly on the lips. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back, but I quickly broke it.  
  
"Why didn't you tell her, Tenchi?" I wanted to know.  
  
He sighed. "I'm sorry, I wanted to…and I even tried to…"  
  
"I know it's gonna be hard Tenchi, but it'll be worse coming from me, so you just have to…"  
  
"I promised, Kiyone, I will," he said. "I'll tell her tonight."  
  
I smiled. "Good boy."  
  
He kissed me again.   
  
"Tenchi, should we be doing this here?" I asked and kissed him back. We were kind of out in the open and right near a window after all.  
  
We walked out of the room and into the hallway as we continued snogging. He stopped at one point and pushed me against a door, and kissed me even deeper. I felt his hand move to the door handle and he began to turn it. I tried to speak, but I couldn't get in a word. And so, once the handle was completely turned, into the room we fell.  
  
We fell right on the ground, and Tenchi was lying on top of me. He ceased kissing me to take a look at his surroundings; he obviously had thought that the door handle he had turned was one of a different room. But I had known that this was no ordinary place, and before I could stop him, we were two hormonally charged individuals lying on top of each other on the floor of Washu's lab. And she was staring right down at us. 


End file.
